


Mine Enemy (Rewrite)

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: Mine Enemy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Ten years after a one night stand, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are forced together once more when they find out their sons are either best friends or something much, much more. A rewrite of my own work.





	Mine Enemy (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine Enemy (Original)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465119) by [Xx_Astrid_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX). 



Harry Potter had white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel harder than he'd ever gripped anything in his life.  
He couldn't believe it. Finally, after years of fighting with Ginny and the courts, his children were with him. The mere thought of it nearly brought tears to his eyes, even as he drove the car.  
James was fifteen now. He sat beside his father in the front seat, to the left of him, looking as calm as ever. His mahogany hair was dyed a minty color on top, the sides shaved down. He was tall, taller than Ron even, but he had the build of a Chaser. He wore loose black jeans, a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt, and an old leather jacket; his wardrobe was everything Sirius had owned, as well as half of his grandfather’s and a good quarter of Remus' (namely, all of the jumpers). His skin was lighter than Harry's, but he did have a healthy tan underneath small, plentiful freckles. He wore his James' old glasses, perched proudly on his nose.  
Albus was thirteen. He was behind James in the car, staring out the window. He'd been the most adversely affected by Ginny's newfound drinking, but still did not want to live with Harry. He had inherited his father’s black messy curls, but cut it similarly to James. The sides were very, very short, but the top was a bit longer, the dense curls spilling onto the shaved sides and his brows. He was a tad darker than Harry, and he had his lime-colored eyes. His facial features were extremely similar to Harry's, but his chin was much sharper (like Harry's mother) and his nose was longer (like Ginny's). His eyebrows were curly as well; something Harry had always found extremely amusing. He wore his emerald green Weasley sweater with it's bright silver A and tight, frayed white jeans.  
Lily was eleven and in the middle of the backseat, her head on Albus' shoulder, auburn eyes closed. She had flaming red hair, the orange color of Ginny's thick, fluffy hair, and the thin and silky texture of her namesake. Her skin was the lightest shade of white, like her grandmother's, but it had an impossible amount of freckles, like Ginny. She was short like Lily and very thin like Ginny. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and her nose was upturned. She wore a light blue camisole, a purple tutu, and a pink and purple pair of leggings.  
Harry exhaled through his nose slowly as he pulled into the driveway of his home in Godric's Hollow. It was the house he'd been born in, the house in which his parents had died. It had been in the Potter family for as long as the had been called the Potters. Harry had fixed it up not long after he and Ginny had gotten engaged, and not long before Ginny discovered that Dean lived but a ten minutes drive away. Long ago, when the pain of divorce had been fresh in his heart, he'd blamed the house for Ginny leaving him. If they hadn't been so close...  
But it was what it was. Harry and Ginny obviously weren't meant to be. Harry had moved on now. He still loved Ginny, as he always would; she was his first real love, the mother of his children, and the only person he'd ever wanted besides-  
Harry cleared his throat and realized all four of them were sitting in the parked car.  
"Well," Harry said, face flushing. "Let's go."  
"The doors are locked," Albus said in a dull voice. Harry blinked stupidly and unlocked them.  
Harry carried the sleeping Lily into the house. James and Albus walked shoulder to shoulder a meter behind.  
James was a Gryffindor, like Harry. The boy was very proud of it, but he wasn't prejudiced against the other Houses, even with as much as he knocked on them. Albus, being the brunt of many of James' Slytherin jokes, knew better than anyone that they were simply that; jokes, with no ill-will intended. Harry was surprised at how close James and Al had gotten, especially since the latter had gone off to Hogwarts. From what Harry had heard, James was Al's only friend; Albus got a lot of heat for being in Slytherin. The one time Harry had tried to defend him, Albus had furious and refused to visit him for three months. Harry never tried to interfere again.  
Harry tucked Lily into her bed in her very girly, colorful room. Most of it was pastel pink, but had green and blue and purple throughout.  
After Lily was situated, Harry joined his sons in the kitchen. Albus had started washing the dishes, something he was wont to do, and James was leaning across the peninsula, eating one of the chocolate rice krispie treats Hermione had given Harry a plate of for his birthday.  
"Happy belated birthday," Albus said without emotion, his green sleeves pushed up.  
Al, despite often sporting his House colors, was surprisingly indifferent about it. He'd made it known that he wasn't the fondest of Hogwarts in general, and more than once James had joked about shipping him off to Ilvermorny to woo the American girls with his accent. He was very dreadful in all of his classes, with the exception of Potions. His potion skills were so good, in fact, that Ron was positive that he used the Half-Blood Prince's textbook, despite Albus' insistence that 'the only thing he had in common with Grandpa Potter was the shared opinion that Severus Snape was an evil git.' Ron had given him an extra biscuit for that.  
Harry clapped James on the shoulder.  
"Thank you very much, Albus. And James, that's your dessert. No more after dinner."  
The Gryffindor groaned but didn't argue.  
"How was your birthday, Al?"  
Albus made a face. "Dean gave me five dollars, and mum offered me a swig of firewhiskey."  
James looked down, face uncharacteristically solemn. He stopped chewing for a moment.  
Harry looked between his sons, silently. "Well," he said quietly, thinking. "I suppose we're just going to have to make up for it, then. When your things arrive, you both pack a week's worth of things. We'll be off for a trip for Al's birthday; you don't turn thirteen twice." Al turned to look at his father, a bit surprised. Harry smiled brightly, and Al gave a small, upturned corner of mouth in return, eyes unsure. As much as Al resembled Harry, the boy was so different that Harry often forgot. Harry glanced at the clock; six oh three.  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Meatloaf." James said instantly.  
"And mashed potatoes," Albus added.  
"Corn or carrots?" Harry asked.  
"Corn," the boys insisted. Harry smiled and pulled out everything he needed, thawing the frozen hamburger with a spell, and throwing all the ingredients into a large bowl, mixing them. James and Harry chatted casually, about Quidditch and Hogwarts and the Ministry, and Albus even occasionally spoke. After the younger brother finished with the dishes, he began carving potatoes. James took to putting the clean dishes away, and Harry stuck the meatloaf in the oven before shucking the corn. The boys continued to have a pleasant time all throughout the preparation and cooking of the meal. Harry sent James up to awaken his sister when it neared completion, and Albus set the table. They all ate together, talking, and Harry was happier than he’d been, possibly ever. Finally, they were a family… Harry Potter had a family. Something in the bottom of his heart whispered that it was missing something, and bitterly thought of Ginny. They could have been a proper, whole family.  
But, as James told a particularly funny joke, and Harry laughed, the man found it hard to think of his family as broken. After dinner, Albus cleaned up, and Lily ran into the living room to turn on a comedy special. Harry helped Albus, neither of them saying much, but it was perhaps the most comfortable Al had been around him in a very long time. When they finished, they brought the tray of treats into the living room. Lily, Albus, and Harry each had one, and James snuck another one, though he didn’t realize Harry knew. He man smiled as he watched the television with his family. Eventually, it was Lily’s bedtime, and the girl bounded up the stairs. An hour or so later, Albus retired as well, and around eleven thirty, Harry told James to go to bed as well. Not long after, the man followed suit, and for the first time in a long time, he touched the letters from Draco and the unfinished one from himself underneath his alarm clock. He read them once more, eyes closing, before sighing and removing his glasses, setting them down again. It had been a long time ago… Somehow, though, Harry found himself missing the man he’d shared the precious night with.


End file.
